Golf club shafts made of tapered metal, graphite composite tubes or other materials should be inspected to ensure material properties and shaft performance are within specified requirements. Currently a number of tests performed on golf club shafts are performed at separated test stations, most of which requires transporting the shaft to the location of each test station, removing the shaft from the transport mechanism, testing the shaft and returning approved shafts to the same or another transport mechanism. The transportation, removal and placement steps are time consuming and inefficient and risk damaging the shafts during transportation, removal from the transport mechanism and replacement in the transport mechanism. Further, the equipment takes up a lot of room making it unsuitable for travel along a golf tour. Moreover, the time to perform each of the various tests is time consuming.